


Hurts So Good

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're single and there's a bounty on your head, what else are you supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to upload this before tonight's episode aired, but oh well!

The good news was that he was alive. The bad news was that he wasn't healing as he normally would, if anything, he's healing slower than humans. Derek also found out that getting shot _hurts like a motherfucker._

By the time Braeden leaves the hospital, Derek is almost done healing. His side is still patched up, which worries Braeden because it's not normal, but he reassures her that he's fine. Derek takes her back to the loft to figure out how they can take better care of themselves from anyone who may target them. After all, the McCall pack was worth over $60 million dollars and ripe for the picking.

They're standing on the same side of Derek's desk, studying the dismantled guns that belong to Braeden.

“Are you sure you're okay?” She asks, not satisfied with his previous answer.

“Yes, I'm sure,” he almost sounds annoyed, but he knows it comes from a good place and that she's simply worried about him. He is also lying because his side is killing him—figuratively speaking, of course.

“Okay,” Braeden says and sighs. “It does make you think, though.”

“About what?” He replies without raising his gaze off the gun in his hands, feeling useless because he can't put back together despite Braeden showing him how to do it about ten times already.

Braeden picks up the stunning Mamba—a semi-automatic pistol with filigree etched into the stainless steel—her favorite one from the arsenal. “Oh, you know, life and how fragile it is.”

Derek may be losing his heightened senses, but he can still smell the arousal in the air like a shark can smell a drop of blood in the ocean.

She moves closer, her shoulder touching him, “It also makes me think about how I don't want the last man I fucked to be some stranger from Podunkville who doesn't know how to make a woman come.”

Derek swallows hard.

“What about you?” She says, pressing herself against his arm. “Do you know how to make a woman come?”

In an instant, Derek kisses her and lifts her up onto his desk. Braeden's fingers quickly tangle in his hair and she bites his lip, pulling it roughly. She lifts his shirt up and over his head, and latches onto his collarbones, leaving hickeys on his unmarred skin. Braeden was quite aware that they wouldn't be able to heal as fast as they would have if he still had his natural healing abilities.

“You didn't answer the question,” she says against his neck, her breath hot on his skin and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Derek growls. He _actually_ growls and goes to work on her jeans, pulling them off her legs. He drops to his knees and buries his face between her thighs. Braeden moves closer to the edge of the desk and grabs a fistful of his hair to keep him in place. It hurts, but it hurts _so fucking good_.

Braeden plants her right foot up on the desk to keep from slipping off and is pushing Derek's face closer and closer to her. He envelops her entire cunt with his mouth and sucks gently, tongue darting out every now and then to tease her even further. If they would die tomorrow, he wanted Braeden to remember this and only this; his mouth on her, making her come hard.

And when she does, she lets out small moans that go straight to his cock. He stands up and kisses her, soft and slow. He licks his lips, “How was that?” Derek asks, voice raspy and harsh.

Braeden is quiet for a moment, then smirks and tilts her head to one side, “I think you can do better.” She jumps off the desk and unzips his jeans, her hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him slowly. His senses are not as sharp as they used to be, but this feels just as good as it ever has—maybe better.

“You should probably get a condom, though,” she says, and Derek nods. He undresses quickly while Braeden watches his naked form walk across the loft.

When he turns back around, she's already finished undressing as well. Braeden is perched on his desk with that same smirk on her lips that makes Derek's legs feel like jelly. He rushes back to her and kisses her again. He just wants to kiss her until both of them are breathless and their lips are raw. He reaches between them tentatively, his large hand cupping one of her breasts, and Braeden sighs.

She she reaches farther below and tells him, “Just fuck me.”

Braeden turns around and bends over, knocking a few guns and a heavy book off the desk in the process. She's so wet when he enters her and it feels so damn good, that Derek tries not to come before he's even fully sheathed inside her.

“You okay?” Derek asks as Braeden squirms underneath him. His chest is pressed against her back as he thrusts slowly and presses a kiss on her shoulder.

Braeden nods and soon, his breath is rapid and hot on her sweat-slicked skin and he's grunting with every snap of his hips. It sounds utterly animalistic and sensual to Braeden's ears, that it draws out yet another orgasm out of her. She reaches behind her and digs her fingernails into the flesh of his ass to keep him in place as she comes.

“Just give me a second,” she breathes out as little tremors cause her thighs to shake. Derek smiles and kisses her tenderly, “Take your time.”

Once she's regained her breath, she lets go and pushes back against him. It doesn't take long for Derek to come, as her name falls from his lips over and over and over again.

Braeden sits up and her eyes immediately drift to the bandage. “Shit, you're bleeding.”

Derek looks down at his side. “Oh,” was all he said. He wasn't aware of the pain until this second, as he was still too preoccupied with the fact that he could still taste her in his mouth. Braeden walks naked and without a care towards the bathroom where he keeps the first aid kit.

Everything feels so perfect that he wonders why it took them so long to finally do this. And of course, that this wouldn't be the last time, even though they would have to wait until he was fully healed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it :D


End file.
